


Trust

by my_chemical_romanoff



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_chemical_romanoff/pseuds/my_chemical_romanoff
Summary: Edward is always putting Oswald first, even when things don't seem that way. Post "Red Queen" S3, Ep7





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have faith that there's something big planned with this "Isabella" character, so I'm doing some post S3, Ep7 ficcing!

              “I almost died,” Oswald muttered into his pillow.

              Edward chuckled from the doorway. “She wasn’t that big of a surprise, was she?” he grinned as he loosened his tie.

              Oswald slowly raised his head and turned to glare in Ed’s direction.

              Edward’s smile fell as his gaze locked with Oswald’s red and puffy eyes. “Oswald?” He was quick to approach his partner’s bed. “What happened?”

              The Penguin’s jaw tightened. “I just **told** you!” he spat, sitting upright and leaving the comfort of his blankets.

              Edward stilled as he watched Oswald approach him.

              “Do I need to make it a riddle?!” he spat. “Or maybe your mind is too focused on that complete stranger you brought into **my** home!”

              “Oswald,” Ed began in a calm manner. “What happened tonight?”

              He raised his hand and smacked Edward so hard across the cheek that his palm began to sting. “I. Almost--“

              “Died. _How?_ ” Edward interrupted, rubbing his jaw.

              “It’s too late to care!” Oswald seethed. He readied his hand to strike once again, but Edward firmly seized his wrist. “You’re a _liar_ , Ed!” he shouted. “You announce your loyalty to me, that I can _depend_ on you, and this is how you repay my feelings!”

              “Oswald.” Edward loosened his grip as he watched tears well up in Oswald’s eyes. “She’s after you,” he whispered, lips barely moving as though someone was watching.

              Oswald blinked, allowing the tears to freely roll down his cheeks. “What?” he breathed, his eyes wide.

              “I swear that I’ll explain later,” he murmured before turning on his heel.

              “Ed?” Oswald followed after him, but Edward shook his head.

              “Trust me, Oswald,” he gently replied. “I’m going to protect you.”

              Oswald’s brows furrowed. He couldn’t stand not knowing what cogs were turning in his partner’s head…

              “I swear on my life.”

              Oswald watched as he neared the bedroom door. “Ed…”

              He stopped mid-step and turned his head to the side.

              “I trust you,” Oswald promised.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always open to prompts, both writing and art! :)


End file.
